The First Date
by divcon
Summary: A continuation from 'A Step Forward'. Once agsin this story contains lots of conversation.


The First Date

Jack pulled up in Sam's driveway suddenly feeling like a school boy again.

"This is silly." he thought "I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. This is right."

He opened the car door and walked towards Sam's front door. Before he raised his hand to knock, he ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his tie. He only had to wait a few seconds after his knock before Sam opened the door.

"Sam must be as excited as I am." He thought.

"Hi Jack, right on time as usual."

Jack was dumbstruck, Sam looked gorgeous and man, she had great legs, shown off perfectly in the little black dress she had on.

"Jack, are you all right?"

"You're beautiful." He blurted out.

Sam blushed a pretty shade of pink.

"Thank you Jack. Are they for me?"

"Wha… oh yes, here you go." With that he handed her a dozen roses.

Sam inhaled the scent of the roses and turned to put them into a vase.

"Aren't we going?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack, but I want to put these in water first. Come in for a second.

Once the flowers were put into a vase she turned and looked at Jack who was looking at the pictures on the mantel. Sam took her time. He looked so different tonight, handsome in a civilian suit with a tie and all. She knew it was for her, he hated wearing ties. The only time he did was when eh was required to wear his dress blues. She suddenly realized that Jack was talking to her.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"When was this photo taken?"

Sam took the photo from Jack's hands and smiled at the image. "It was taken about 6 months before Mum died. We were so happy then. You know, Dad once told me that if he had to do it all over again, even knowing how it ended, he wouldn't change a thing. He loved Mum so much and now they're together again."

"Yeah, Jacob once talked to me about his love for you Mum. He told me not to let ANYTHING stand in the way of that type of love, no matter what. Today I finally took his advice and it was the best decision of my life."

"Oh Jack, I love you."

Sam leaned into Jack's arms and gave him a tender kiss."

"Come on, we've got dinner reservations."

"OK, let me get my coat."

Once they were seated at the restaurant and had placed their orders, Jack took Sam's hand across the table and lifted his glass in a toast.

"To new beginnings."

Sam raised her glass to her smiling lips and took a sip.

"You know when everything is finalized I have a month off before I have to start at the Pentagon. I'm sure I could get General Landry to approve leave for you as well. What do you think; do you want to go away with me?"

"I'd love nothing better. But…"

"What's bothering you Sam?"

"What about Daniel and Teal'c?"

"You want them to come with?"

Laughing Sam replies, "No Jack, I don't want them to come." It was only then that she noticed the twinkle in his eyes. She laughs out loud and shakes her head.

"I meant, when can we tell them about us? I hate having to keep it a secret from them."

"Not until the paperwork goes through. I just can't ruin your career by letting anything slip before then. Anyway, the guys are away all this week, so it's really only one week anyway. Although I don't think that they'll be that shocked when we tell them. Both Danny and the T-man have made comments to me in the past about the closeness of our friendship. As soon as everything is finalized we'll have them, Cassie and General Hammond, if he can make it, over to my place for a cook-out and tell them all at once.

"I like that plan Jack."

At that moment both of their phones started to ring.

"It's the SGC. Looks like duty calls again." Replied Jack "Who's calling you/"

Sam looked at her display "Daniel." Flipping open her phone she started talking "Hello Daniel. No it's fine, I'm just having dinner." Holding Jack's hand, Sam gave him a lopsided grin and answered "its fine, I'll come in. I'll be there in about 30 minutes, see you then."

Daniel says SG4 bought something back from PX4-296 that he wants me to look at 'right away', so I'm sorry but I need to go."

"Sam, it's OK, we both know how important these thing are. I'm needed there as well. Grab your coat and I'll take you home."

When they reached Sam's house Jack grabbed her hand before she left the car.

"I had a great time tonight Sam. Same time tomorrow?"

"OK but this time I'll cook."

"You cook? I thought you burnt water."

"Yes I cook but for that comment I might just feed you MRE's."

"Whatever you give me will be fine as long as I'm with you."

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too Sam."

With that he gave her a kiss that curled her toes.

"See you soon."

"Bye Jack."


End file.
